The invention is directed to a coupling arrangement for optically coupling a fiber to a planar optical waveguide integrated on a substrate, whereby one end face of the planar waveguide and one end face of the fiber lie opposite one another.
A coupling arrangement of the said species is proposed in European patent application 89 116 456.8 and corresponding U.S. Ser. No. 406,599 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,133). In this coupling arrangement, the fiber is planar waveguide.